Embrujadas
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Shivaga está acostumbrada a que las cosas funcionen de cierto modo, sin embargo al almorzar con monstruitas con las que nunca lo había echo antes le despertara la curiosidad y la hará involucrarse en algo completamente nuevo. Al mismo tiempo Yolotsin se hara algunas preguntas sobre su fantasmagorosidad. Personajes de mi historia "La chica Nueva"
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Aquí estoy de regreso con una nueva mini historia. En esta ocasión las protagonistas serán Yolotsin y Shivaga lo que no significa que estemos dejando completamente de lado a Gaby. Bueno espero y lo disfruten, la dinámica es la misma 500 palabras una, 500 palabras la otra más notas de autor._

 **De escaleras y almuerzos**

Yolotsin

Aire adentro, aire afuera, aire adentro, aire afuera, salta.

Mis pies se impulsan del trampolín y doy un sencillo giro antes de tomar posición para entrar al agua que desgraciadamente salpica un poco más de lo conveniente. Obtengo dos ochos, un ocho punto cinco y un nueve, no esta tan mal.

-¡Ni loca!- chilla Shivaga, sigue Sirena, Lagoona, dos alumnos de la otra escuela y después ella.

-Vamos, no es tan alto.- intenta convencerla su primo.

-Si yo pude tú también.- la animo.

-No es lo mismo, tú llevas como mil años haciendo locuras como esta.- me alega.

-No tengo ni mil años.- le recuerdo.

-Da igual lo que me da miedo no son las alturas, son las escaleras.- aclara con una mueca.

-¿Cual problema hay con las escaleras?

-¿Cómo que cual? ¿Recuerdas que tengo cola?

-Los del equipo de plantón se la han arreglado muy bien y digamos que no están mucho mejor que tú, digo tienen tentáculos y esas cosas.- le hizo ver Equidno que se había librado de participar.

-Pero esta ese tipo con dos piernas que los ayuda a subir.- se siguió quejando hasta que se le iluminaron los ojos- ¡Lo tengo! Tú me cargaras Equidno.

-Recuerda que yo también soy mitad serpiente, prima.

-¿Yolotsin?

-Ah ¿yo? Sería un honor pero… es qué…- contesto vacilante ¿cargarla? ¿Enserio?

-Vamos Shivaga, te toca.

Para mi alivio Sirena llego y le intento dar un pequeño empujoncito a mi amiga para guiarla afuera pero lo único que logro es qué sus manos traspasaran su cuerpo causando un escalofrió en mi amiga y haciendo que su rojiza piel llegara a un tono peligrosamente similar a la de la fantasma.

-Oh cielos me han dicho que no haga eso.- se lamentó la hibrida.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte preocupadamente acercándome a ella.

-Ahora menos podré hacer esto.- contesto obviamente mareada.

-¡Pero tienes que hacerlo! Vamos ganando por 30 puntos y si tú no participas nos restaran diez.- le recuerda Sirena- Hagamos algo, si lo haces te invito a almorzar.

-¿Es un trato?

-Es un trato.

-Vale.

La pelinegra sale lista para dar su clavado cuando Frankie accidentalmente cae a la alberca electrificándola, lo que significa que tardara unos minutos para que se reanude la competencia, espero que eso no ponga más nerviosa a Shivaga. En vista de que esto se va a alargar camino a las duchas donde dejo que el agua caliente me relaje un momento.

Cuando salgo me acuerdo de mi celular así que lo busco entre mis cosas, digamos que el haber pasado más de doscientos años sin uno ha hecho que me cueste acostumbrarme a cargar uno. Tengo un par de mensajes de Opereta: algo de Spectra y hombres lobos con monstruo pulgas y otro de ir al centro comercial más tarde. Últimamente me he estado juntando mucho con ella, Scarah y Johnny, Gaby dice que probablemente al ser una fantasma busco la compañía de otros fantasmas. ¿Sera cierto? En realidad ni siquiera estoy segura de ser una fantasma.

-0-0-0-

Shivaga

Ser mitad serpiente tiene sus desventajas. Una de ellas es que subir escaleras de tubo es toda una hazaña, y no estoy exagerando. Mi clavado no fue tan mal, bueno tuve las calificaciones más altas que cualquier miembro del equipo Plantón, al que mejor le fue era de seises.

Vale cambiemos de tema. Digamos que el "te invito a almorzar" de Sirena no era te pago el almuerzo, sino almuerzas conmigo. No es que no me agrade agrandar mi círculo social pero mi dichoso primo aprovecho para abandonarme e irse con su noviecita esa. No es que me moleste ella, aunque da un miedo que ni te digo, pero cuando una es semi divina puede pasar una cosa de dos: Te vuelves un ególatra como mi hermano mayor, o te acostumbras a que todo funcione de cierta forma como yo. Y Equidno es el único que parece entender cómo deberían ser las cosas.

Por ejemplo, lo mío es danzar, no subir escaleras, de hecho la única razón por la que estoy en natación es porque me dijeron que era un deporte muy completo que me daría la fuerza para que mi baile se viera más encantador. Cuando la fantasma sirena dijo lo del almuerzo creí encontrar un poco de normalidad en este lugar. En mi cultura de vez en cuando se nos ofrecen ofrendas a las nagas para que intercedamos con el dios Shiva (que nos ama) y conceda favores, estas normalmente son de incienso, dinero o COMIDA. ¿Entiendes ahora lo lógico que sonaba que yo subiera esas escaleras de la muerte a cambio de un almuerzo? No de compañía.

-Tu cabello esta fabumonstruoso Draculaura.- comenta una gárgola que está sentada enfrente de mí.

-Debo admitir que es lindo.- pienso en vos alta lo que hace que gane la atención de todas, digamos que es bastante probable que haya estado todo este tiempo callada y con cara de que algo apesta, sin embargo recibo un par de sonrisas por parte de Sirena y Twyla lo que me anima un poco- Tienes que enseñarnos a hacerlo.

Me obligo a usar el plural para parecer un poco menos maldita de lo que ellas deben de estar pensando que soy.

-¡Oh me encantaría! Pero no tengo ni idea de cómo.- contesta la vampiresa con una risita que hace que muestre sus colmillos- Se lo debo a mi amiga fantasma.

-Oye… yo no recuerdo haber hecho eso…- dice la hibrida cuando todas volteamos a verla- Pero al parecer soy una estilista excelente.

-¡No! Es que…- se apresura a aclarar la pelinegra- creo que estoy siendo embrujada.

 _Embrujada…_ no creo recordar haber conocido a alguien a quien le pasara esto antes, quizá sí necesitaba abrir un poco mi círculo social.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunta la hija del coco.

En ese momento el tenedor de Draculaura se clava en una de sus zanahorias empezando a flotar.

-Ah sí, muy segura.- responde la vampiresa mientras el tenedor flotante la incita a comer.

Este almuerzo parece haberse vuelto interesante.

 _¡Primer capítulo listo! Espero que les haya gustado. Esto fue un poco para que nos metiéramos en la cabeza de Shivaga de la cual nunca había escrito demasiado y no conocíamos del todo bien, pero exigía convertirse en la protagonista de esta mini historia. Sé que aún no sale pero necesito ir sabiendo si van a querer que haga otra mini historia ahora de "Boo York, Boo York" Tienen hasta el capítulo cuatro para conseguir tres reviews diciendo que les agrada la idea. Bueno eso es todo._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bien acepto todas las críticas y tomatazos que procedan. Sé que tarde DEMASIADO pero tengo muchas y muy buenas razones. Sin embargo estoy segura de que no les interesaran así que mejor comencemos._

 **Investigaciones Fantasmales**

Yolotsin

Debo de decir que me siento algo incomoda por dos sencillas razones una de esas es el hecho de que cierta persona, bueno, ella…

"Tranquila, no te juzgare por lo que pienses"

Parpadeo varias veces y volteo a mirar extrañada a Scarah que me dedica una sonrisa dulce.

-Hola chicas… y Johnny.- saludo Draculaura que venía acompañada de Sirena, Twyla, Rochelle y Shivaga. Aparte usaba un peinado realmente extraño.

-¿Cómo están?- saluda el único chico del grupo- ¿Vienen por lo de ir al centro comercial?

-Ya me gustaría, pero no.- responde la vampiresa removiéndose un poco nerviosamente- En realidad, tengo algunas dudas sobre los… embrujos.- nos confesó con un susurro, como si se tratase de un gran secreto- ¿Operetta?

-¡No me mires a mí! No soy esa clase de fantasma.- contesto la pelirroja levantando ambas manos.

La mirada del grupo se dirigió a Johnny.

-¿Saben si quiera cuantos años estuve en detención? No estoy muy actualizado con esas cosas.- contesto este redirigiendo la atención a la banshee que se encontraba a mi lado.

-Lo mismo que Operetta, tampoco soy ese tipo de fantasma.

Todos los ojos se posaron en mi haciéndome sentir incomoda. Instintivamente acomode mi velo de tal manera que cubriera un poco más mi cara. ¿Por qué me observaban?

-¿Yolotsin?

-¿Mande?

-¿Tu sabes algo?

-Eso es cosa de fantasmas ¿No es así?- pregunte mientras sentía el calor subir por mis mejillas.

-Y tú eres una.- aseguro Rochelle con su típico acento francés.

-En realidad lo dudo.- alegue.

-¿Entonces que eres?- me cuestiono la naga curiosa.

-La hija de La Llorona.- respondí.

-¿Y qué es La Llorona?- pregunto Twyla.

Lo tengo que pensar un momento. ¿Qué es mi madre? Para mí nunca ha significado más que esa, la mujer que me dio a luz y dentro de lo más posible ha procurado protegerme desde entonces. Pero así que como en sus primeros años de existencia había sido una humana, ahora debía ser algo.

-No lo sé.- confesé con un movimiento de hombros- Un espectro, supongo.

-¿Y espectro no es sinónimo de fantasma?- cuestiono Sirena con suficiencia.

-Técnicamente si.- cedi- Pero tendrán que entender que si acabo de caer en cuenta que técnicamente soy un fantasma, no puedo saber nada sobre enujos.

-Embrujos.- me corrigió la hibrida amablemente.

Como respuesta me mordí el labio inferior y asentí. Aunque mi mejora en la pronunciación ha mejorado considerablemente, todavía hay palabras que me cuestan algo de trabajo.

-Está bien, gracias.- dijo la vampiresa un poco decepcionada- Creo que ahora…

-No servirá.- interrumpió Scarah- Él es un hombre invisible, no un fantasma, y aparte de que no le gusta que lo confundan estoy casi segura que tampoco sabrá sobre embrujos.

Y es por eso que es algo incómodo que ella sepa leer mentes. Sé que no me juzgara, me ha dicho que le ha tocado escuchar de todo (y cuando digo todo, es todo), pero hay cosas que prefieres terminar de pensar bien antes de soltarlas y ella no te da esa chance.

-0-0-0-

Shivaga

Bueno, si Monster High es algo extraña Haunted High la supera. Empecemos con que el inmobiliario es bastante… retorcido, y flotante. Aparte una chica sin rostro empezó a cambiar de color frente a mis ojos para después salir flotando nerviosamente. Creo que Clawdeen, la chica loba de las asustadoras, también sospecha pero Spectra pareció no tomarle importancia y como es nuestra guía supongo que sabrá de lo que está hablando, eso espero.

Aparte la capa negra que nos están haciendo usar, aparte de increíblemente fea, es impráctica para mi cola. Dedo de decir que perseguir a un chico verde y evitar que la capa muestre más de lo debido es un poco complicado… aunque por otra parte, es algo… ¡emocionante! O mínimo lo era hasta que el chico se estrelló contra Spectra y lo atraparon atrayendo a la directora que es un poco, bueno… aterradora.

-Y tus amiguitas de ahí ¿Van a Monster High también?- pregunta la fantasma mientras se acerca peligrosamente- Se ve que son muy tímidas ¿no?

Una briza de aire que pone mi piel de gallina arranca el gorro de mi capa de su lugar y hace que mi cola serpentee libremente. Digamos que la bienvenida de los alumnos no es muy amistosa.

-Creo que ya saben de nuestra presencia.- obvia Clawdeen.

Entonces la… (omitiremos la palabra porque las divinidades no decimos groserías), decidió que crearía una regla por traer solidos a su escuelucha, vaya ser. Sorprendentemente el verdoso chico decidió enmendar su error y darnos una posibilidad de escapar, pero los tres fantasmas de los tiempos (cuya palabra descriptiva sería similar a la de su jefa) nos persiguen. Donde me atrapen se las verán con los mismísimos dioses.

-Esas cosas intentaron ponerme una cadena.- gruñí mientras me enfrentaba a la cascada más empinada de me vida.

Ellos querían encadenarme, como si me tratara de una vil mascota. Y una de muy poca clase por qué yo nunca les haría eso a mis elefantes. Entonces caí de una forma increíblemente grácil de vuelta al ático del que habíamos salido.

-¡Lo logramos!- exclamo la gárgola chocando ambas manos con Twyla, yo no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-¡Uf! Jamás creí que estaría tan feliz de ver este escalofriante ático antiguo.- comento Clawdeen mientras bajaba las espantosas escaleras.

Hice un esfuerzo por controlar mi respiración. Si las había subido ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser bajarlas? Respuesta: demasiado.

-Lamento no poder haber descubierto quien te está embrujando Draculaura.- se disculpó la pelimorada mientras iniciaba a bajar- Pero descuida, no…

Un par de cadenas emergieron del portal que habíamos usado para entrar y salir de Haunted High atrapando a mi compañera que fue arrestada inmisericordiosamente a pesar de los esfuerzos de la loba. Una vez hubo atravesado el portal la puerta del ático se cerró, dejándome atrapada.

-¡Ayuda!- grite golpeando la puerta mientras sentía que el terror me consumía.

Escuche como maniobraban del otro lado, para finalmente hacerme caer de bruces contra el suelo. Esto se había vuelto personal.

 _¡Listo! Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Bueno, se ha decidido finalmente que si haremos la próxima mini historia así que he decidido que lo procedente será hacer votaciones para elegir a nuestras (os) dos protagonistas, ya que como escribo tanto ustedes como para mi es importante saber a qué personajes quieren ver. He decidido darles seis opciones de las cuales podrán elegir únicamente dos, asegurándose de poner primero al personaje que tienen más ganas de ver escrito. Así que aquí están:_

· _Equidno_

· _Shivaga_

· _Dreadful Gaby_

· _Yolotsin_

· _Lenguis_

· _Colóra_

 _Si tienen duda sobre alguno de los personajes déjenlo en sus reviews que espero con ansias._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Holi! No dejan reviews, que malos. En fin, aquí estoy con nuevo capítulo. Espero y les guste._

 **Ser una fantasma**

Yolotsin

Si soy una fantasma… debería poder atravesar paredes ¿no?

-No todos los fantasmas…- Scarah deja de hablar cuando nota mi mirada de reproche- Lo siento.

-No importa.- me obligo a responder con una pequeña sonrisa, quizás fui demasiado ruda.

Diablos, pensé en la palabra "obligo", no es como que no pensara que no importa Scarah, en verdad no importa, es solo que…

-Tranquila, no hay problema.- asegura con una sonrisa honesta, lo cual agradezco.

-Tampoco se leer mentes,- comento mirando únicamente a la banshee, podríamos decir que Operetta y Johnny están algo… ocupados- ni tengo un canto estridente.

-Según tengo entendido Operetta es la única fantasma de canto estridente.- dice la pelinegra mientras se acomodaba un mechón de pelo.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto la mencionada.

-Nada, hablábamos de tu vos.- responde Scarah.

-Oh.- da como acuse de recibido antes de regresar a lo suyo.

Y ahí la segunda razón de mi leve incomodidad. El hecho de que, aunque ellos lo nieguen, Scarah y yo hacemos mal tercio (¿o cuarteto?). Uno tendría que estar completamente ciego para no notar la forma en la que Operetta y Johnny están coqueteando. No puedo evitar recordar lo que me dijo Deuce en la fiesta hace… ¿dos meses ya?

"Y eso que tu no los estas escuchando". Me dice mi amiga mentalmente.

¿Tan grave es? Pregunto sin mover los labios. Me siento rara.

"Cielos, enserio creo que podría hacer una canción entera sobre ese lunar que tiene junto a la boca." cita haciendo que sus pensamientos tengan una vos grabe.

Tengo que aguantar la risa al pensar en lo parecido que eso suena a una canción muy popular de allá por mis tierras.

"Quizás no sea sólido, pero daría lo que fuera por sentir más de cerca ese plasma." Recita ahora intentando copiar la peculiar vos de Operetta.

Niego con la cabeza mientras me pregunto por qué siguen fingiendo no sentir nada el uno por el otro. Scarah me mira con complicidad y levanta los hombros.

-¿Qué sucede?- nos cuestiona el hombre del grupo- Saben que secretearse es de mala educación.

-¿Mira quién habla?- responde la banshee divertida.

-No nos estamos secreteando.- alega la pelirroja- Simplemente hablamos de cosas que ustedes no entienden.

-Que viene a ser lo mismo.- se queja la de piel verde- De todos modos estábamos buscando algo que convenza a Yolotsin de su fantasmagoría.

-Pues puedes levitar ¿no?- pregunta Johnny.

-Solo cuando estoy extremadamente triste.- explico.

-Pero debes admitir que eso ya es algo espectral.- comenta Scarah.

-¿Y qué hay del tono ese de vos que sueles usar?- aporta la hija del fantasma de la ópera- Podría contarse como lo inverso a la mía. Y puede hacer que se le ponga el pelaje de punta hasta al más valiente.

-Solo la he escuchado una vez y casi me orine en los pantalones.- apoya el peli-azul- Si eso no te hace ser una fantasma, no sé qué podría.

-Quizás tengan razón.- acepto mientras me pregunto cómo pude existir tanto tiempo sin conocer mi identidad.

-0-0-0-

Shivaga

De un momento a otro sentí como la gravedad parecía desaparecer, era como cuando entraba en el clímax de una danza pero inclusive un poco más liviano. Cuando el polvo rosa finalmente se disipo pude ver que mi piel había tomado una tonalidad similar a la de mi primo, mi vestimenta se había convertido en algo sedoso y gruesas cadenas doradas enredaban mi ahora transparentosa cola. Era un fantasma.

Debo de decir que me sentí bastante orgullosa cuando descubrí que, después de Sirena obviamente, era a la que mejor se me daba flotar. Quizás toda esa natación había servido de algo después de todo. O mínimo eso pensaba Kiyomi, la fantasma que se me había hecho sospechosa la primera vez que había ido a Haunted High.

-Bien, ahora que todas sabemos movernos,- dijo Clawdeen firmemente- hay que encontrar a Spectra.

-¡Sí!- exclamo la híbrida- ¿Pero cómo lo haremos?

-Esta escuela debe ser tan grande como Monster High.- agrego Twyla- Y no la conocemos.

-Pero no olviden que tienen nuestra ayuda.- dijo Vandala, la pirata fantasma que nos había ayudado a regresar a Monster High.

-Sí, no será demasiado difícil encontrarla.- hace segunda la hija del fantasma esqueleto, River- Sobre todo porque a esta hora debería estar en la cafeterroria.

-¿Pues qué estamos esperando?- pregunto Rochelle muy animada- ¡Vamos!

La antigua gárgola intento impulsarse hacia al frente sin embargo termino dando vueltas sobre su propio eje haciéndola reír.

-Creo que deberíamos ir un poco lento, aun no me acostumbró del todo a esto.- propuso obviamente algo mareada.

-A favor.- secundo Draculaura, que había sido la que más problemas había tenido en acostumbrarse a su nuevo estado.

Así que, con paso lento pero seguro, nos dirigimos en busca de Spectra. Me sentía bastante cómoda caminando hasta el frente del grupo junto a las fantasmas naturales hasta que unas innecesariamente largas escaleras aparecieron en mi camino.

-Por Shiva, debe ser broma.- murmuro quedándome repentinamente quieta.

-¿Qué pasa Shivaga?- me cuestiona Sirena y yo señalo las escaleras que se levantan frente a nosotras- Pero ahora eres una fantasma, si Rochelle pudo echarse un clavado tu podrás subirlas, no tienes ni que tocar los escalones.

Me ofrece la mano y yo dudo un momento antes de aceptarla. Entonces ella se impulsa de tal forma que salimos despedidas hacía arriba. Instintivamente grito mientras me aferro a la peli-morada como si mi vida dependiese de eso. Técnicamente en este momento estoy muerta así que no tiene mucho sentido, pero prefiero no arriesgarme.

De un momento a otro sus violentos movimientos cesan haciendo que con precaución abra los ojos, que ni cuenta me había dado de que los había cerrado, para encontrar que estamos descendiendo lentamente a un balcón con vista a la cafeterroria.

-Eso fue lo más…- empecé a decir antes de ser violentamente interrumpida.

-¿Fantasmagórico que has hecho?

Al inicio me enojo, no se interrumpe a una divinidad, pero ha sido muy amable y debo corresponder.

-Iba a decir Ēḍrēnālā'īna pero supongo que fantasmagórico también funciona.

 _Ēḍrēnālā'īna_ _significa adrenalínico en hindi. Espero sus reviews._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Regrese! Gracias por sus reviews sin embargo siguen sin votar y eso es muy importante para que pueda hacer lo de Boo York, Boo York y aunque tienen tiempo no se confíen, recuerden que las opciones están en el capítulo dos. En fin ¡Empecemos!_

 **Capítulo 4: Haunted High**

Yolotsin

Era raro, tan raro, no poder sentirme. Por más que intentaba pellizcar no había nada, ni ese atisbo de dolor que suelo percibir normalmente.

-Yolotsin.

Volteo a ver a Operetta que se encuentra aferrada al brazo de Johnny y sonríe por primera vez desde que llegamos a este lugar. ¿Desde cuándo es tan alta?

-Estas atravesando el suelo.- dice haciendo que baje mi mirada para encontrar que de la cintura para abajo ya no estaba a la vista.

Siento como el invisible rubor (¿aun será invisible?) sube por mis mejillas mientras doy una patada de pecho para lograr llegar al mismo nivel que mis amigos.

-Tranquila, no eres la única con problemas para acostumbrarte a esto.- me asegura opereta tomándome del brazo, es extraño siento una energía que de algún modo me mantiene anclada a ese lugar la conexión es bastante débil- Solo déjate llevar ¿si? Es un poco difícil llevarle el ritmo a un experto como él, pero hace que sea más difícil irte a la deriva.

Asiento.

-¿Dónde está Scarah?

"Justo detrás de ustedes"

Los tres regresamos la mirada para encontrarnos a la pelinegra andando increíblemente lento con los ojos cerrados, pero en línea recta.

-Lo lamento chicos pero no me acostumbro a no ser solida.- se explicó una vez llego hasta nosotros- ¿Por qué nos habrá pasado eso?

-Son estos muros.- contesto Johnny mientras miraba con una mueca la pared, era curioso que él hablara ya que es el único que no sufrió ningún cambio en su materia- Demasiado fríos para dejar que algo más que plasma "sobreviva" por decirlo de algún modo.

-¿Ya habías estado aquí antes?- lo cuestiona Operetta lo que en cierta forma tendría sentido. Sin embargo el niega con la cabeza.

-Cuando me quede solo y empecé a buscar un lugar donde quedarme primero pensé en venir aquí, a Haunted High, después de todo era un fantasma y este lugar esta echo para albergar fantasmas. En realidad si eres un sólido y quieres entrar aquí la única forma que puedes hacerlo es o volviéndote un fantasma o con unas capas especiales.- empieza a narrar mientras mira fijamente a la ventana- Sin embargo yo estaba tan acostumbrado al mundo de los sólidos que no supe cómo encontrar este sitio y termine en Monster High y decidí quedarme ahí. No me arrepiento.

Se forma un silencio sepulcral alrededor de nosotros mientras lo miramos. En realidad nadie estaba verdaderamente seguro de la historia del pasado del mayor rebelde que Monster High había conocido.

-Pues me alegra tu falta de orientación.- rompió el silencio Operetta dedicándole una dulce sonrisa a su amigo.

-No es que quiera interrumpir pero nuestro nuevo horario dice que nuestra próxima clase empieza en menos de cinco minutos y si no se han dado cuenta no soy lo que se dice muy veloz.- nos recuerda la banshee.

-No sé ustedes pero yo no planeo ir.- les digo cruzando los brazos- Esa mujer no es mi directora así que no tengo por qué obedecerla.

-0-0-0-

Shivaga

Estoy impaciente, verdaderamente impaciente. Odio no enterarme de las cosas y desde que Spectra se fue y todo el cotilleo sobre el hecho de que ha Porter obviamente le gusta nuestra compañera acabo no me he enterado de nada.

De un momento a otro la pelimorada atraviesa la pared y empieza a hablar muy rápido. Aun no termino de captar muy bien lo que dice cuando la tétrica cabeza de la directora atraviesa la pared. El chico nos traiciono.

Toda la película que me había hecho en la cabeza se desintegra. La forma en la que nuestro pequeño grupo iba a salvar a los fantasmas de Monster High que la tipa esa Revelant había secuestrado para llegar triunfantes a la escuela. Seguramente habría mucho romance entre el fantasma verde y la escritora del mejor blog de la escuela (entiéndame soy un alma cursi por naturaleza) y ¿por qué no? Quizás mi sexi Romulos se dé cuenta de lo genial que soy y me invite a salir.

La directora da un discurso basado en mentiras donde asegura que los sólidos queremos dominar su mundo y absorberlos con aspiradoras. Como si no tuviéramos mejores cosas que hacer.

Cuando la mujer vuelve estoy que ardo de enojo. Nadie tiene derecho a tratarme así.

-Es importante que me digan como lograron convertirse en fantasmas.- nos ordena en un fingido tono amable.

-¡¿Por qué deberíamos de decirle algo de eso?!- exclama la hija del coco y casi puedo escuchar sus dientes rechinar.

-Si deciden hablar voy a reducir su castigo.- ofrece ese intento de directora, como si pudiera sobornarme con algo tan sencillo- Ah… Y esas cadenas de detención podrían ser más ligeras.

Volvemos a resistirnos pero Revelant no es tonta y descubre entre las páginas del cuaderno de Clawdeen el secreto que nos trajo hasta aquí. No es su culpa, bueno en realidad sí, pero eso no quita que ahora los supervisores de pasillo estén en camino para conseguir las arenas del padre de Twyla. No quiero imaginarme que es lo que harán con ellas. Todas asumen parte de la responsabilidad sin embargo yo considero que eso no servirá de nada y empiezo a rezarle a Shiva.

Al final todas concordamos que el culpable es cierto "artista" y tiene que pagar. Todas levitamos tan enojadas que alcanzamos una velocidad bastante considerable.

-¡Spectra! Por favor.- le ruega el maldito cobarde.

-Una cosa es lastimarme a mí.- dice Spectra poniéndose las manos en donde debería estar su corazón- Pero lo que tú hiciste afecta a todas mis amigas. ¡Y esa es una línea que nadie tiene que cruzar!

Las discusiones continúan pero yo me callo y en lugar de maldecirlo para que en su próxima desvida se convierta en cochinilla miro a la fantasma. La forma en la que dijo las cosas me hizo desear ser una de sus amigas. Todo este tiempo había luchado por mí misma en lugar de leer el mensaje que los dioses me mandaban. Yo soy por qué los demás son.

 _Bueno, aquí está el cuarto capítulo. En el próximo tendremos la conclusión y si así ustedes lo quieren posteriormente habrá un prólogo con la bio de nuestra querida semidiosa._

 _Los quiere: yo._


	5. Chapter 5

_Lo sé, me he tardado, mucho… demasiado. ¡Pero ya estoy aquí! Con el último capítulo de esta mini historia. Hasta ahora nadie ha votado por qué oc´s quieren que aparezcan en el especial de "Boo York, Boo York" (opciones en las notas de autor del capítulo 2) Romi, ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con lo de cuando vuelven a la escuela?_

 **Embrujadas**

Yolotsin

Vaya idea había tenido. Al parecer en esta escuela faltar a clases estaba permitido… siempre y cuando sustituyeras dichas actividades con "servicio a la comunidad". Lo que podía traducirse en: llevar todos los libros olvidados a la biblioteca, calificar los trabajos y/o exámenes, limpiar ventanas o fregar pisos. ¡No entiendo para que! Ni que los pisaran.

Me detengo un segundo e intento recargas mi cabeza sobre el trapeador, lo que no es una gran idea ya que mi cabeza lo atraviesa sin dificultad llevándome al suelo. Compadezco a Spectra que tiene que vivir así día a día.

-¡Hey! Yolotsin.

Busco con la mirada la conocida voz hasta toparme con la fantasmagórica presencia de mi amiga loba. Me apresuro a mirar a mí alrededor en busca de alguna pista de la directora Revelant pero para mi suerte me encuentro sola así que me impulso hasta llegar al lado de Clawdeen.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto en un susurro, no quiero que los inspectores de pasillo me atrapen de nuevo y agreguen algo a mí ya bastante pesado castigo.

-Vamos a salir de aquí.-me responde con una sonrisa.

-¿Olvidas que tengo esto?-le muestro las pesadas cadenas de detención, sin embargo su sonrisa no hace más que crecer.

-Oh, claro que no. Solo digamos que conozco la manera perfecta de liberarte del peso extra.

Me guiña un ojo y se desliza a través de una pared dejándome desconcertada. Dudo un segundo sin embargo estoy segura que casi cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarme aquí y de que Clawdeen no me traicionaría así que la sigo.

Mientras flotamos entre las paredes y los pasillos de esta escuela nos topamos con Twyla y Scarah que nos sonríen. Finalmente nos topamos con Spectra y el resto de los fantasmas de Monster High junto con un reducido grupo de estudiantes locales. La peli morada, que tiene un pequeño objeto dorado entre las manos, hace un suave movimiento que hace desaparecer las cadenas de mi cintura. El alivio es enorme.

-¡Yolotsin!

Una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro cuando mi efusiva compañera de natación se me acerca.

-¿Cómo hicieron eso? Fue sorprendente.-la cuestiono mientras doy vueltas disfrutando de mi recién recuperada libertad.

-Todo debes agradecerlo al novio de Spectra.-me contesta pícaramente.

-¿Desde cuándo Spectra tiene novio?

-No mucho, ya te lo presentare. Es casi tan lindo como mi Romulos.

Giro los ojos al escucharla hablar así del chico lobo, supuse que ya lo había superado. Aunque debo admitir que me divierte.

-¡Vamos chicas que ya no hay tiempo!- exclama Sirena que vuela hacia la salida velozmente sin perder su actitud positiva.

Ambas la seguimos hasta un auténtico barco pirata. Como el de las historias que le contaba mi padre a mis hermanos antes de marcharse las cuales yo escuchaba a escondidas. Cuando entre a Monster High jamás pensé que tendría tantas experiencias nuevas.

También es una auténtica pirata la que nos recibe, dejándome muda de asombro mientras todos gritan jubilosamente nuestro regreso a la escuela. Me siento como una niña pequeña.

-0-0-0-

Shivaga

El barco empieza a moverse frenéticamente haciendo que todas las chicas que hemos acompañado a Spectra desde el inicio nos reunamos a su alrededor buscando respuestas.

-¿Qué está pasando Spectra?- pregunta Sirena.

-Es la directora Revelant, mando a los vigilantes de pasillo a Monster High para convertirlos en fantasmas.- contesta con una velocidad que hace casi inteligibles sus palabras

-Con la arena de fantasma de mi papá.- agrega Twyla que ha atado cabos.

-Luego quiere colocarles cadenas de detención a todo el mundo.- continua la fantasma y parece que ha descifrado algo dentro de su cabeza-Esperen… ¡Eso es! Las cadenas.

No entiendo nada de lo que dice pero sale flotando en dirección a Haunted High aparentemente asustada dejándonos a todas preocupadas y nerviosas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-me interroga Yolotsin acompañada de otro par de fantasmas.

-Tenemos que detener a los inspectores de pasillos.- les explico, y aunque supongo que mi respuesta no fue satisfactoria no pierdo tiempo.

-…Creo que esto es lo más rápido que puede avanzar.-escucho decir a la fantasma pirata mientras intento encontrar alguna solución.

Y entonces es cuando veo a Kiyomi abriendo un portal que nos llevara a Monster High. ¡Cómo no lo pensé antes! Después de que la capitana del barco le encargara su nave a su calamar mascota nos lanzamos todas a través de este apareciendo dentro de un casillero que es abierto por un tipo enano de piel verdosa y gafas. Vamos a salvar a nuestra escuela.

Antes de que podamos decir bhayaavah* vemos a los dichosos fantasmas del presente, pasado y futuro convertir a un chico que creo se llama Manny y a su novia en fantasmas, encadenarlos y subirlos al barco de la hija de la muerte. Sin embargo para nuestra suerte Vandala conoce algunos trucos bastante útiles.

Flotando llegamos hasta el área de la alberca donde Kiyomi deja de luchar, o al menos eso es lo que parece en un inicio.

-Yo inicie todo esto abriendo ventanas entre los mundos, ahora debo de hacer lo mismo para concluir.- une sus manos y señala con ellas hacia el barco creando un pequeño remolino que reconozco como uno de sus portales.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarla!-sentencia Draculaura decidida.

-¿Cómo? Ninguna de nosotras ha abierto portales antes.- le recuerdo pero ella insiste.

Así que todas nos unimos a la fantasma sin rostro, y aunque dudo que hayamos ayudado a abrirlo noto satisfecha que la motivamos. Así que la cabeza dura de la directora esa volverá a ver a sus vigilantes de pasillo más pronto de lo que esperaba, igual que a nosotras. Sin embargo el plan no funciona como esperábamos.

Cuando cruzamos el portal atrás del barco nos la encontramos sin cadenas mientras canta victoria.

Lo ha logrado, va a escaparse. Con pavor observamos cómo está apunto de dirigirse a nuestra sin embargo unas nuevas cadenas la detienen. La confusión es palpable pero Spectra si lo entiende. Revelant aún tiene algunas maldades que pagar, sin embargo al menos en mi ha dejado algo bueno, ahora tengo amigas.

 _Sé que omití gran parte del final pero considero que hasta aquí estaba lo importante. Espero que les haya gustado este último capítulo. Pondré la biografía de Shivaga posteriormente y en ese momento pondré la decisión final de si hare mi mini historia de "Boo York, Boo York", todo dependerá de si votan o no. También me gustaría que comentaran sobre su opinión respecto a los próximos cambios que sufrirá Monster High, en lo personal después del especial del arrecife planeo abandonarlo, aunque quizás lea fanfics de vez en cuando. Gracias por toda su paciencia y su apoyo. Espero sus reviews._

 _Los quiere: yo._

 _* bhayaavah = siniestro_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola. Aquí vengo con la pequeña biografía de Shivaga .Espero y les guste._

—-

 **Nombre completo:** Shivaga Chune

 **Edad:** 15 años

 **Padres monstruosos:** Las Nagas

 **Estilo matador:** Mi cola de serpiente es lo suficientemente hermosa para ser considerada como un accesorio, aunque en general me gustan las telas vaporosas.

 **Monstruosa imperfección:** Me dan miedo las escaleras, supérenlo, mi cola me hace torpe al subirlas así que si no tengo mucho cuidado al subirlas puedo tropezarme.

 **Mascota:** En casa tengo varios peces exóticos pero aquí tengo que conformarme con el pajarraco de mi primo.

 **Actividad favorita:** Bailar

 **Espantoso fastidio:** Aquí nada funciona como debería. ¿Dónde quedaron las ofrendas, el incienso y la etiqueta social?

 **Clase favorita:** Danza

 **Clase que menos me gusta:** Cualquiera que sea dada en el tercer piso. ¿Saben cuántas escaleras son esas?

 **Color favorito:** Rubí

 **Comida favorita:** Momo

 **Mejores amig s:** Mi primo Equidno, es el único que me entiende (literalmente). Y también debo admitir que Sirena es muy linda.

—

 _¡Y eso es todo! Gracias a los que leyeron esta mini historia, no saben lo importante que son para mí. Ya hubo dos votos de los cuales salió ganadora Yolotsin y el segundo Oc quedo en empate entre Shivaga y Dreadful Gaby, lo que significa que… ¡Necesitamos un voto más! Así que ya sabes, si lees esta historia, no has votado y quieres que haga el especial de Boo York, Boo York aun puedes votar (y debes hacerlo). Si consigo desempatar las cosas hare el especial y en caso de que no… bueno algún día me verán por aquí publicando otra cosa._

 _Los quiere: yo._

 _Chune= "la elegida" en hindi_

 _Momo= es un plato de origen tibetano, una bola de masa de harina de cebada cocida y rellena de carne picada de cerdo o cordero condimentadas con cilantro/coriandro._


End file.
